1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable lights, and more particularly to a portable fishing light that includes both a white light source and a UV light source mounted on opposing surfaces of an adjustable light wand.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches a variety of lighting system for use by fishermen during night fishing. Ohm et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,078, for example, teaches a boat light system that includes a navigation light mounted on an elongate transparent housing. The housing includes, at its top, a black light, and at its bottom, a white light. The black and white lights are mounted coaxially, one above the other. The bottom of the housing includes an electrical plug for electrically connecting the system to an electrical power supply.
Wiggerman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,225, describes a navigation light that includes an illuminated elongate base specifically intended as a boat stern running light. The base includes at least one light source positioned adjacent either the bottom end, and adapted to emit light upwardly, or positioned adjacent the top end and adapted to emit light in a downward direction, to illuminate the base. The base includes a smooth outer wall and an inner wall provided with a light diffractive surface. Light emitted from either the upper or lower light source will be diffracted along the inner wall of the elongated wand thereby to illuminate the entire length of the wand.
Tracy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,829, describes a horizontal light device that is adapted to be mounted to a fishing boat for providing light as desired by a fisherman. The horizontal light device includes a pair of light bulbs (black and white), and is pivotally mounted so that the bulbs housing can rotate with respect to the bracket 360 degrees about an axis. Alternate and replaceable fastening mechanisms are provided extending from the pivot bracket with the fastening mechanisms being detachable from the bracket.
Baley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,851, describes a fishing lighting system that includes an ultraviolet light source and a white light source integrally built into the gunwale of a fishing boat. The system includes a controller for controlling the ultraviolet light source and the white light source and a mounting base.
Jaynes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,342, describes a handrail that is equipped with an ultraviolet bulb and is useful as an accessory in night time fishing. The handrail may be permanently mounted on the deck of a fishing vessel, and is constructed so that the ultraviolet bulb faces outward from the hull of the boat and causes fluorescent fishing line disposed in the immediate vicinity of the hull to fluoresce. The handrail is provided with fastener for directing the orientation of the bulb, and is also provided with a protective cover that is substantially transparent to ultraviolet light and that protects the bulb from the elements.
Eggers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,267, describes a light for night fishing. The light primarily consists of a suction cup mounted on a plastic box having a removable lens secured to the open end from which light is emitted from a snapable releasable bulb, the device including a brightness control, an on and off switch, and inpower supply or to an automobile battery.
Waluszko, U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,437, describes an apparatus for irradiating an object such as a specimen of material with ultraviolet radiation at a selected long, short or mid-wave length. The apparatus of the invention includes a plurality of ultraviolet sources, each emitting radiation at a different wave length. The sources are mounted within a rotatable array so that a selected one of the sources can be sequentially moved into alignment with the specimen and then automatically energized by merely rotating the array.
Duty, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,621, describes a work light including a pair of suction base members for supporting the light on a surface adjacent to a work area. An arcuate arm extends from each of the base members and a fluorescent light is supported at an end of the arms distal from the base members. The arms may be pivoted relative to the base members in order to position the light at a desired location relative to the work area.
Cheong, U.S. Pat. No. D458,339, shows a design for a fishing light that is elongate and appears to have a single bulb, although no structural features are described.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various lighting devices that include both UV (black) lights and white lights for assisting fishermen engaged in night fishing. However, the prior art does not teach a portable fishing light that includes both a white light source and a UV light source mounted on opposing surfaces of a light wand that is mounted on a flexible control arm so that white light may be directed into a vessel for use by a fisherman, and UV light may be directed outboard for illuminating fishing lines. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.